It's All About Soul
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: Sometimes, It's down to what someones made of, not where they come from or what they know. Even more its sometimes not eve feelings that matter...Its Soul. DeanOC


**Disclaimer**; I own nothing except Naomi!, Kripke owns the boys, and the song is by Billy Joel (i think!) and It's Called It's all about soul.

**Warnings**; Well no-one dies, You proud of me!?

**A/N**: Okay, havent written in a wee while, hit a bit of writers block, so any suggestions on what u guys would like to see and I'll be happy to give it a shot! Part Of my Naomi Nichols verse! set wayyy before "The Hardest Part Of Letting Go Is Holding On."

Well Reviews as always! Thanks!

K xox

* * *

It's All About Soul.

_She waits for me at night, she waits for me in silence  
She gives me all her tenderness and takes away my pain  
And so far she hasn't run, though I swear she's had her moments  
She still believes in miracles while others cry in vain_

Naomi glanced up from her spot in the centre of masses of fabric and thread and paper. Her smallish student apartment was a world away from what she was used to. She rolled her eyes at the clock. She'd been here for three hours and she had got no further. Her final pieces were still due tomorrow and she still hadn't made a single one of them, she hadn't even started. With a sigh she gulped down the cold coffee and grabbed the pink satin that was neatly laid out on the floor.

Two hours later and it was midnight, and all Naomi had to show for her two hours was two sleeves. Usually she could make three or four _tops_ in two hours, but tonight she had this feeling there was something wrong. She let out a frustrated groan and set back to work.

One half hearted attempt at a t-shirt later and Naomi gave up. The crushing feeling in her chest that there was something wrong was preventing her from thinking straight. She glanced at the clock again. Half past two. He should be here by now. She began to pace the hallway and clock watch. Three o'clock. Half past.

Once the clock chimed four, Naomi had had enough. Practically running over to the phone beside the door she picked it up and rifled through the drawer for the emergency number he had given her. As the phone rang she realised that she had no real idea who this number belonged to she knew the persons name but didn't know if it was a man or a woman, old or young, or how the knew him but she knew she had to try, "hello?" a manly voice answered.

"Eh, Hi I Um I'm looking for Bobby?" She gushed out.

"You're speaking to him."

"Where's Dean?" She gushed again and tried to calm herself down.

"Is that You Naomi?" Oh God, he knew who she was, this wasn't good.

"Y-Yes." She whispered, her voice was failing her and so was her attempt to stay standing.

"Ok, I don't want you to worry but do you have a car?" As soon as that question was settled into her frenzied brain the tears began to fall as she slid down the wall. "Hey, come on. Its okay, its not even that bad." Bobby tried to console her, "Look give me you--"

"No, tell me where I have to go."

_It's all about soul  
It's all about faith and a deeper devotion  
It's all about soul  
'Cause under the love is a stronger emotion  
She's got to be strong  
'Cause so many things gettin' out of control  
Should drive her away  
So why does she stay?  
It's all about soul_

Four hours of erratic driving later and Naomi had pulled up in the scrap yard. She immediately felt out of place. Sure, she was all for vintage but this place was more down right _old_. And not to mention _dirty. _she wasn't a prude or a snob but she wasn't used to this. A man stood outside, he wasn't very tall and looked rather grubby. His baseball cap looked like it hadn't ever been washed. Naomi smiled softly and walked over, much to the dogs annoyance who automatically started to bark as soon as she moved closer to him. "Oh Hush," the man said and Naomi recognised the voice.

"Bobby?" she asked and the man nodded extending his hand to greet her.

"Naomi." He nodded again and motioned her to the door but stopped her before entering. "You know about Dean right?" he asked and Naomi wasn't sure what he meant, Bobby took her silence and confused look into consideration. "What he does?" he pressed and Naomi nodded. She had thought he was crazy when he told her he hunted ghosts for a living, but she knew he was telling the truth. "Okay, you've seen him after a hunt?" Naomi nodded but was beginning to panic about the questions that were being asked of her. She wasn't usually this quiet, she realised and swallowed hard.

"How bad?" she asked using her fear as ammunition for the battle going on in her head.

"Not irreparable." he smiled sadly.

"How bad?" she asked again and Bobby looked down.

"I don't think he'd want you to see him like this." Bobby admitted. "But the Kid's in pain. I thought you might be able to pull him through." Naomi's face paled at such a confession and she swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry, but she nodded towards the handle all the same.

"I want to see him now, please." He voice sounded odd and not like hers at all. Bobby nodded and sighed before opening the door and leading the girl through to the spare bedroom.

_She turns to me sometimes and she asks me what I'm dreaming  
And I realize I must have gone a million miles away  
And I ask her how she knew to reach out for me at that moment  
And she smiles because it's understood there are no words to say_

Naomi gasped from the bedroom door when Bobby pushed it silently open, revealing two figures standing and Dean on the bed. Naomi gripped the door frame, her knuckles and fingers turning white as she slightly swayed, wondering how long she could go without throwing up.

She had seen him pretty bad after a hunt but never this bad. The room stank of blood and the bed clothes were soaked in it, he was gaunt looking tiny cuts littered his face, his eyes were closed and black, there was a path where tears had obviously fallen and his lips were bitten and bloody, his torso was ripped and patched up, he looked so vulnerable she didn't know what to do.

"Its not as bad as it looks." Dean's dad, whom she had met briefly before, spoke from the other side of the room. He was leaning against the wall in the corner. The other man snorted and looked at him.

"Sure, fill her head with lies John, She certainly doesn't look stupid." he spat and John looked away.

"Shut up both of you." Bobby glared and looked at Naomi. "You can go in if you want kid."

Naomi was too shocked to say anything, half of her wanted to run into the room and wrap herself around him until he woke up, the other half wanted to leave and never look back because she really couldn't handle it if she was here and he never woke up. She glanced around again and took a small step forward. Then another, then another, until her legs got the message and she was standing beside the bed.

She daren't have touched him. She didn't want to hurt him so she bent down and softly whispered into his ear. "I don't know where you're head is at right now but I need you to get better De," she placed a soft kiss to his temple and walked away from the bed. She wasn't going to leave him there. She just couldn't sit in there with him right now.

Bobby had kindly taken her out of the room and given her some water and one of his books to read. So there she sat, brown curls scrapped up into a messy bun, glasses sitting atop her head, mascara smudged and her t-shirt sleeves with black smudges on them. Bobby entered the room and opened his mouth to speak when she heard it. Her head snapped back and she gripped onto the table. Bobby turned on his heel and ran in the direction.

Naomi's body went into autopilot and she followed him out of the room, the loud piercing scream resounding in her head. Naomi couldn't stop the tears although she barely cried around anyone. Seeing him like that, tears rolling down his cheeks, face contorted with pain. His voice was hoarse from the screaming as his dad held him on the bed. He was sobbing and begging for them to stop but the bald man kept telling him they had to get it out now, they couldn't wait any longer.

John's head snapped round and Dean's eyes followed his dad's. "Make them stop Mimi, _Please_!" Dean rasped out and tried to reach for her. Naomi shook as she walked over to him, grasping his hand between hers. John lent back and tried to push her away but Bobby Whispered something in his ear and he let go of his struggling son and stepped back.

"You try." Bobby gestured towards Dean and Naomi smiled softly. She perched herself on the bed and let him grip onto her, his face buried into her neck. He was still pleading when she linked eyes with the bald man nodded, Dean let out a horrendous scream and Naomi burst into tears, she cradled his head to her and stroked his hair gently, her sobs matched by his as she tried to soothe him.

_It's all about soul  
It's all about knowin' what someone is feelin'  
The woman's got soul  
The power of love and the power of healin'  
This life isn't fair  
It's gonna get dark, it's gonna get cold  
You gotta get tough, but that ain't enough  
It's all about soul_

Naomi pushed her hair out of her eyes with one hand as the other ran through Dean's. He was finally asleep, his sobs had melted away and the bullets had been removed as had the weird looking stick like thing that had broken off into his back. Naomi didn't know -and didn't want to- what it was, but as she ran her fingers through his hair, she realised that this wasn't the first time he had been through something like this and probably wouldn't be the last.

Dean was lying on his side facing her, curled up in the foetal position. He wasn't the strong, charming young man she had met in the bar. His face was pale and still wet from his tears. It didn't seem to fade no matter how many times she wiped his face it clung to him.

Naomi's cell rang and she furiously rubbed her eyes as Bobby appeared at the door and handed it to her. "Yeah?" she said into the receiver and was met with a half rant about how she really shouldn't just take off like that and how she -Naomi's best friend Lola- was so worried about her. Naomi let out a sigh, how could she explain that her boyfriend had just nearly died after being shot twice and having some weird _thing _had decided to stab a massive wooden stick into him.

"eh, yeah My boyfriends not very well." she wasn't _exactly _lying, she just wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Oh God! The project!" she hit her head and groan.

"Don't worry about it I told Professor Riley that you were ill and had to go home to recover." the voice on the other side was supposed to be soothing but Naomi couldn't find it in her to really pay attention. The voice on the other end was saying something about extensions but the figure on the bed was slowly moving and she shut off the phone.

"Hey you." she whispered as she placed her hand gently on his face, his eyes fluttered open and stared into hers. He blinked a few times before he stretched out and winced at the pain that shot through his body, but her hand was stroking his hair and whispering that it was okay as she called on Bobby.

_There are people who have lost every trace of human kindness  
There are many who have fallen, there are some who still survive  
As she comes to me at night and she tells me her desires  
And she gives me all the love I need to keep my faith alive_

Dean was sitting up in bed when Naomi woke up, curled up into him, completely unaware of when she had actually fallen asleep. Dean's hand drifted from her hand up her shoulders and set on the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

"Hey," she whispered as she sat up and pushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered before pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"How you feeling?" She asked as she lent her forehead against his, it seemed a silly question, she could see the pain in his eyes but she needed to hear it from him.

"I'm doing good, Listen about last night I know it…." Dean trailed off when Naomi smiled at him and lent forward and kissed him again.

"It's okay Dean." She smiled and kissed him again. The sound of coughing made her turn around.

John Winchester frowned at her and she smirked. "What?" she asked innocently and John glared.

"You think you'll be okay to leave?" John asked and the bald man - whom Naomi had learned was called Caleb - scoffed from the door way.

"He's not going anywhere John." Caleb stated matter-of-factly and John scowled and left the room. "He's a kitten really." Caleb winked and followed John.

"Is that normal? You know? Last night?" she asked nervously as she played with the bottom of her jumper.

"Mostly, Look I'll understand if--" Naomi kissed him.

"Not going anywhere, I'd just like a call to let me know if there's a next time." she ran her thumb over his bottom lip as her hand cupped his jaw.

Dean kissed her thumb and pulled her close, snuggling into her, if need be he could use his slightly dazed state to his advantage if he was ever questioned on the chick flick feeling.

Bobby sighed from the doorway as he watched them sleep, snuggled up together. She was one hell of a girl. Bobby thought. She sure didn't look it when she got out of that 69 Mustang all airs and graces, but she had proved him wrong and he was happy she had done so.

Bobby Singer sighed as he closed the door. He had learned to things. One that she was a keeper and Two you should never judge a book by its cover no matter how expensive it looks.

Love it? Hate it? I know this is supernatural but Ghost readers annoy me! LOL Come on guys!


End file.
